


Definitely (not) part of the plan

by flwrkyuu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soft confessions, basically just hyunjun in love with the dumbass that is eric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flwrkyuu/pseuds/flwrkyuu
Summary: In which an unforeseen event causes Hyunjun to hastily confess his feelings to Eric.
Relationships: Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Definitely (not) part of the plan

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi just a quick fluffy one shot while i work on other things :D
> 
> -sonja

"Oh my god Eric shut up." Hyunjun rolls his eyes, falling back onto his bed. "What you blushed when Jaehyun hyung smiled at you in the halls." Eric plops down beside Hyunjun on the bed. "Bull shit." 

Yeah, bull shit because Hyunjun likes a certain someone already. That certain someone was just a tad dense.

"Uh huh whatever you say Jun." Eric singsongs. He rolls over and looks at Hyunjun. The older stares up at Eric. "Are we gonna work on the science project or what?" Hyunjun flatly asks. "That is why I came over isn't it?" Hyunjun rolls his eyes and lightly pushes Eric as he sits up. 

Hyunjun and Eric had been best friends for years. Nothing seemed to break their bond. They were always around each other and never shut up complaining about each other (in the most best friend way possible). Honestly speaking neither teen could imagine their lives without the other. They were like two puzzle pieces meant to be together, so when Hyunjun told a few of their friends that he likes Eric it came as no surprise.

But Eric, he seemed to not notice the change in the way Hyunjun looked at him. The  _ slight _ change from my annoying best friend to the boy I'm in love with. At least, that's what Hyunjun thought. He honestly planned on never telling the younger. It just didn't seem to be in their deck of cards.

Which brings us to now, to Hyunjun’s room one fateful Tuesday afternoon. To the science project they were supposed to have started last week but every time Eric would come over they'd get distracted leaving them with only tonight to complete the project. To them still wasting thirty minutes after school talking and to Eric so naively thinking the older likes Jaehyun.

(The real reason Jaehyun smiled at Hyunjun in the halls that day was because he knows Hyunjun’s little secret.)

"Tell me why we both took chemistry when neither of us is going into a scientific field after high school?" Eric groans as he pulls his laptop out from his bag. "To satisfy our parents' wishes of course." Hyunjun hums in reply to the younger. Eric only lets out a small sigh leaning his head onto Hyunjun’s shoulder.

"Can I sleepover tonight?" Eric asks looking up at Hyunjun. His head still resting on the older's shoulder. "It’s Tuesday Eric." Hyunjun deadpans. "And if I don't sleep over do you think we'll finish the project on time?" He asks, raising a brow. "Okay fair point."

Eric giggles as he sits up. Hyunjun rolls his eyes letting out a soft sigh as they begin working. Light banter fills the room every so often, the sound of fingers typing away on the keyboard and bickering from time to time over their lack of coordination. Hyunjun sneaking loving glances at Eric whenever possible and Eric just barely catching him every time. Playful laughter and soft smiles filling the room anytime one of them made a mistake.

It takes them till eleven to finish the project after working almost non stop since four. Only breaking for dinner and a few bathroom breaks. "See I knew we could do it." Eric proudly says as he closes his laptop. "Yeah yeah, whatever let's just go to sleep I'm tired," Hyunjun says standing up.

Eric gets up after him and accidentally stands up too fast causing him to fall over knocking into Hyunjun. They fall to the floor with a loud thud ending with Eric on top of Hyunjun. The older's face goes bright red almost immediately at the position. He quickly tries to sit up having to stop halfway because Eric is still half on him. The younger sits up, still sitting in Hyunjun’s lap like it was the most normal thing on the planet.

He takes one good look and Hyunjun and pouts. Eric moves closer and places his forehead against Hyunjun’s. "W-what the  _ fuck _ are you doing?" Hyunjun half yells as his eyes widen. "You were red, I was checking if you had a fever," Eric says, still pouting.

In the next moment, all reason gets thrown out of the window as Hyunjun suddenly bursts out, "I like you! that's why I was red!" And then silence falls. The words that Hyunjun uttered being regretted moments after saying them. 

"You like me?" Eric slowly and softly asks. Forgive Hyunjun for dreaming but he almost thinks he saw a glimmer of hope in the younger's eyes. Hyunjun bites his lip looking away from eric. 

This wasn't part of the plan. It wasn't supposed to go like this. Erix was never supposed to know, it was just supposed to be Hyunjun’s little secret that hopefully one day he'd move past. It was not supposed to happen like this, spontaneously on his floor with Eric sitting in his lap. This was  _ definitely  _ not part of the plan.

"Jun answer me please," Eric says. His hands gently making their way to his hands to hold them in his grasp. "Yeah — I like you." Hyunjun slowly says, still not being able to hold eye contact with Eric. 

Eric’s next action is out of impulse, but a good one. He brings one hand up to Hyunjun’s chin and gently places his lips on the older's. While in initial shock Hyunjun’s eyes flutter closed as he melts into the kiss. 

Hyunjun pulls away for a moment, his eyes locking with Eric’s. "Was that your way of confessing?" He mumbles. He just rolls his eyes while nodding and leaning back in to kiss Hyunjun again. And that's how Hyunjun and Eric ended up making out on Hyunjun’s floor. All because Eric decided to use his forehead to check for a fever instead of his hand.


End file.
